


Five Things Leia Doesn't Tell Han or Luke

by Lokei



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-14
Updated: 2007-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokei/pseuds/Lokei





	Five Things Leia Doesn't Tell Han or Luke

1\. When she was just barely old enough to understand what ‘adopted’ meant, she went to her father and asked him to tell her about her real mother. He sighed, and said “she was beautiful, and wise, and strong, just like you’ll be one day, little one. And everyone loved her.” She nodded as if this made perfect sense and asked “Did you love her?”

“I did.” The shadow behind his smile told her everything she needed to know.

2\. When she turned thirteen she ‘liberated’ the fastest speeder in the royal garage and took off across the wide swath of swaying green that surrounded Aldera. She made it halfway to Crevasse City before the Royal Guard caught up with her, hair blowing wildly around her face and tears of joy drying on her cheeks.

3\. She is actually rather fond of the Millenium Falcon. While it is true that she never turns down an opportunity to disparage it, its roughened surfaces and softened edges are the perfect antidote to the hard corners and strict sterility of Imperial design. The smell of engine grease and a dying hint of spice have replaced the winds off the grasslands as the smell of home.

4\. She never really managed to believe the first Death Star was destroyed. It took until she saw the explosion of the second with her own eyes that its image replaced the one of a dying Alderaan that re-played continuously on the edges of her vision.

5\. She dreams of their mother, visions of happier times, the brilliance of her smile in private and the power of her voice in the echoing Senate, and the softness in her eyes when she looked at her husband. In her heart she’s certain it is her mother’s apology for giving up so soon, for dying and bequeathing her daughter all the will she had to live.


End file.
